A Thousand Years
by ruttixx
Summary: Memory is a fickle thing. It serves as a counterbalance to longevity of life. Elves and riders may live a long time, but their memories have more gaps as years can slip by. Humans, on the other hand, have only 70-100 years. Their memories are stronger. Eragon is no exception. As a rider his memories are in pieces. A thousand years is a long time to live.
1. Chapter 1

0 ABU (After the Battle of Urû'baen)

Eragon stood at the helm of Talita, the ship destined to take him away from _Alagaësia_ forever. Eternity. He found it hard to fathom. He knew that it was what Angela had read from the knucklebones of dragons which always tell the truth. He knew that the rest of his prophecy had turned out true. He just didn't see how he would be able to stay away for the rest of time. How would he stay away from everything, everyone. Roran, Katrina, Orik, Murtagh, Nasuada, Angela, Carvahall, _her_ … About to be swept away by another burst of melancholy he felt a presence enter his mind. He opened himself up as Saphira flooded him with love and happiness. Not words, these were raw emotions from the deepest parts of her heart. He could feel the genuineness of the message. He ever so slightly cracked a smile. _Look up little one,_ she said to him. Glancing upwards Eragon's smile opened much wider. Ahead of him stood a landmass that hadn't been there shortly before. Rushing towards Blödhgarm, Eragon exclaimed "there's land! Our journey will be completed soon!" Blödhgarm started telling the other elves and they broke out into a song. One of hope, love, home, rebirth. All things Eragon knew he could use a lot more of.

1 ABU

"Stenr reisa" Eragon chanted. Using his magic he lifted up several rocks and sent them to the pile at the top of the mountain. He and the rest of the elves were moving materials in order to build a new hall for the riders. Though he wasn't building anything as grand as the abandoned city of Doru Araeba on Vroengard, Eragon knew a massive stone building was the only proper way to build a home fit for dragons. With the assistance of the Eldunari, Eragon was able to design the structure Breoal Abr Du Skulblaka, Home of the Dragons, or Breoal for short. It was hard work, but better than simply waiting for a new rider. Doing nothing meant wandering thoughts, something Eragon was glad to not have.

10 ABU

Eragon stood next to Saphira, watching the shores of New Vroengard. Eragon wasn't smiling though. He rarely did. His enchanted mirrors worked, but life was life. He never seemed to be able to speak with his friends as much as he wanted to. He spoke to Roran and Orik a couple of times a year. He kept enough intact to know the general states of his friends. Ismira, Roran's eldest daughter was growing up into a kind, young girl. Roran also had two more children and a fourth child on the way. Orik and Hvedra were in no rush, having only one child. He was named Hrothgar in honor of the former Dwarf king. Eragon did not really speak to others. Nasuada was too busy being Queen and had little use for a rider who would not return to assist her. Reaching out to _her_ was out of the question. According to the charts the elves made during the journey and Saphira's sense of direction and speeds, the next two riders should have been arriving any day now. As promised, Dwarves and Urgals were added to the ancient pact with the dragons. It had taken longer than expected for the first two eggs to hatch though. Almost exactly eight years. The Queen of the Elves initiated their training as promised. Eragon was told to expect two riders who were proficient with swords and the Ancient Language. Their two dragons were likewise experienced in fighting and flying. Eragon was to teach them in the ways of magic (which they weren't told they could do, as in the ways of old), the history of the riders, and mastering the connection between rider and dragon. Spotting the boat coming close to shore he knew it was time to become the teacher he always knew he would one day have to be.

15 ABU

Today was the first day of the transfer. As promised, when the first riders came to the halls of Breoal, Eragon had transferred more eggs to _Alagaësia_ , four this time. Each race with an equal chance to have rider to its name. Today, this next group of riders were coming to Eragon. In turn, Eragon would be sending the first two riders, Vah Gurrah and Gimli back to Alagaësia. They had exceeded all expectations. Eragon knew they would make fine riders and serve as an inspiration to all. Planning for this moment, Eragon had made plans with all of the races to have towers built where riders could stay. As Eragon had known 15 years before, there was no good centralized area for the riders. Instead, they would travel from area to area helping all and answering to none, save Eragon himself. After greeting his new pupils, giving farewells and gifts to his departing riders, and seeing them off Eragon was approached by one of the new riders. Her name was Serrin, a human. She offered up a slab to him. Looking at it he saw a fairth of himself. He was created in perfect detail. Every line precisely matched to his own in reality. Looking on the back of the slab he saw a message. _To the one I could never forget, It is only fair you get one in turn._ He turned back to Serrin and asked her who had created this, she only replied, "I cannot."


	2. Chapter 2

50 ABU

Knock knock. Eragon dropped his quill onto his desk with a sigh of relief. He had been looking forward to an excuse to cease writing all morning. When he had defeated Galbatorix years ago he thought that would be the most difficult part of his life. With all the agreements to be signed, messages to be considered, and pleas for help, running the Riders was a full time job and almost made him wish the Mad King was back, if for nothing other than some excitement. His eyes brushed against the fairth. He found it ironic. For all of his immortality and youthful looks, he felt older than he thought ever possible; much more than the version of him on the slab.

Momentary distraction aside, he called out, "come in." Serrin entered the room. In order to make sure the Riders were operating efficiently, Eragon had his first two Riders, Vah Gurrah and Gimli, in Alagaësia to oversee the active Riders. Serrin stayed in Breoal to help him with managing the order and teaching the young Riders. She had no appetite for the fighting active duty in Alagaësia required. "Sir, you have messages from all of the main leaders of Alagaësia." Eragon raised his eyebrow, curiosity piqued. It wasn't uncommon to get messages from the leaders but all of them at the same time was rare. Messages had once been slow to send but became much faster when Eragon implemented a system where several Riders and their dragons stayed at several points along the journey, ferrying messages from one station to the next. With this speedy system, Eragon's mail came in manageable amounts, not massive, infrequent dumps. Serrin handed Eragon several pieces of parchment and he groaned knowing that more writing was in order.

 _Tornac Murtaghson, High King of Alagaësia:_

 _Eragon Shadeslayer, today celebrates a momentous occasion. 50 years have passed since your improbable victory against Galbatorix. The bards have not forgotten you or Saphira. Even now, the epics of your journey are sung across Alagaësia. I am proud to know that my parents fought alongside you in the war, especially my father's actions at the end. I am sorry that you were unable to come to my mother's funeral a year ago but am appreciative of the contingent of Riders that were present. I know that she was very fond of you and considered you a dear friend. On the behalf of the humans of Alagaësia and King Bras of Surda, we thank you for all you have done. We owe you an immense debt of gratitude._

Eragon let a single tear slide down his cheek. He hadn't even known of Nasuada's parting. His work kept him so busy he couldn't even keep track of his closest friends. He numbly read through the other letters.

 _As King and foster brothers I thank you… Firesword, it has been many years… Uncle, it has been some time… Shur'tugal, the elves_ \- Eragon threw them all out. He didn't need praise, he didn't need others to grovel to him. Serrin just gave him a knowing look and backed out of his office. Eragon considered his options. He knew that many Riders would want to celebrate the defeat of Galbatorix. He didn't. The fight against Galbatorix was necessary, but he had lost so much because of it. He walked out of his office to Saphira. The two spent the rest of the day in a deep state of meditation. Their minds were so melded that they were completely one. For many days on Breoal, Riders would whisper to each other trying to figure out why Eragon was crying. They didn't know the sacrifices that had been made for the peace in Alagaësia.

97 ABU

Eragon blinked his eyes open immediately wanting to know why he had been awakened. While he was still technically leader of the Riders, and he did wield the authority entailed, he had long since passed on the daily operational tasks to Vah Gurrah. Eragon wasn't normally needed. Saphira loomed large over him. _There is an important message from Carvahall._ Eragon leaped away from Saphira and started sprinting towards the hall of Breoal. While Roran had passed away decades prior, and Ismira since, his family still presided there and felt a responsibility to watch over his cousin's descendants and his old home. As he entered the main room he saw an Elvish rider he had trained in 60 ABU named Myric standing next to an unknown human girl. Strange. Eragon made it his business to know every single Rider and dragon under his command. He figured she must be bearing a message and assumed for the worst if it had to be delivered in person. "Myric, I was told there is an urgent message?"

"I am the message." Eragon turned to face the unknown girl. "I am Selena." A thought raced across Eragon's mind as he looked closer at her. Before he could verbalize it she continued. "I am the daughter of Suzie, daughter of Chloe, daughter of Rachel, daughter of Ismira, daughter of Katrina." Eragon nodded slowly. This was his niece, several times removed. "Why are you here?" Eragon thought he knew, he needed to hear it though. "An egg hatched for me. I wish to become a rider as you are, Uncle."

133 ABU

Eragon sat down, watching his order at work. In 133 years he had rebuilt the Riders. The problem now was one of quantity. His original hall had only ever been designed for 100 riders and the elves who originally came with him. They had long since left with their purpose complete and many Riders who could protect the island now. Even with the reclaimed space the halls were filled. Eragon and the Eldunari discussed the next step. The plan was to destroy the first hall and start building a city like Doru Araeba had once been. There would be residential buildings, food areas, recreational areas, hunting zones, parks, anything that could be needed. Eragon brought all non-required Riders – all except one for each race – back to Breoal and had work started. With their combined power they were able to do the work quickly. They tapped into vast amounts of power within the dragons and enchanted the stone to grow itself into desired shapes for the buildings. They sang songs of growth and renewal for the flora to come. With their work done a party was had. The first one Eragon had gone to in years. The first since he left Orik in Hedarth.

The next morning Eragon set about putting his new office together. Writing utensils, check. Parchment, check. Scrying mirror, check. Books, check. Fairth, check. Satisfied, Eragon decided that he wanted to scry something. "Draumr kópa" Eragon didn't know what he wanted to see and let the spell look through him and select itself. The mirror defogged and an image appeared. It was a mountain, solid black, Helgrind. Eragon was pleased to see that his prior assumption was wrong. It appeared that the magic protecting Helgrind from nature was lifted. Some foliage was on the mountain. He knew that the old priests of Dras Leona would never allow this. The terrible religion of the Ra'zac was finally dead alongside the beasts themselves.

198 ABU

A roar tore across New Vroengard. Eragon sat at his desk wondering which Rider/dragon duo felt the need to show off with such a massive call, not that many could. Extending his mind to others on the island he felt something he didn't expect, fear. They were not happy with whoever made that roar. Eragon was concerned but mostly confused. Who could it be? _Eragon, come outside, now!_ Eragon felt the dread coming across his link with Selena and started heading for the exit. As he was stepping outside of the door to his hall, another large roar sounded out, this time from Saphira. Eragon smiled slightly knowing that it was the sound of a friendly challenge, not one geared towards an enemy. Breoal was safe.

In the sky was a dragon. This dragon was massive. Older than almost every other on the island. Its scales were a vibrant red. Eragon grinned and mentally told the Riders not to fear the newcomers. He headed out to greet the two personally. As the Rider unsaddled, Eragon went in for a hug. "It has been too long… Brother."

"So it has, Eragon." The two oldest humans stood there for a minute allowing their minds to catch up with their emotions. Eragon was inwardly stunned though. He hadn't spoken to Murtagh since they went separate ways at Uru'Baen. Eragon knew that Murtagh had made his way back to Nasuada but he was gone by the time Eragon had found out. He had stayed long enough to become a sire and continue the line of the new rulers of the humans. Eragon could have used the name of the Ancient Language to breach Murtagh's defenses and find/speak to him years earlier, but would never breach Murtagh's trust like that. He knew that Murtagh walked a lonely road, much lonelier than Eragon's. He needed alone time to put himself together.

"So, are you back for good this time?"

"Yes"

"Let me show you around. Your room is ready. We've been expecting you for a long time."


End file.
